The present technology relates to an information presentation device, an information presentation method, an information presentation system, an information registration device, an information registration method, an information registration system, and a program. More particularly, the present technology relates to an information presentation device, an information presentation method, an information presentation system, an information registration device, an information registration method, an information registration system, and a program that perform, by using objects, presentation (viewing) and registration of content information such as images, sound, and text.
In recent years, camera-mounted electronic apparatuses, such as cellular phones and portable information terminals, and various types of apparatuses, such as television sets, cameras, and video cameras, have been widely used. Under such circumstances, acquisition of information sources (uniform resource locator (URL) etc.) by recognition of CyberCode®, such as QR Code®, and viewing of information (websites on the Internet etc.) have been widely performed. A technology for recognizing CyberCode® is described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3558104.
In these cases, when a plurality of pieces of information are linked with one CyberCode®, touch point operation is very useful as a method for selecting one of the plurality of pieces of information. However, there are only a small number of types of devices that support touch point operation. In addition, in the case where a selection is done by an operation using a button or the like, the operation is likely to be complicated.